


Power Trip

by enjoythelittlethings



Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoythelittlethings/pseuds/enjoythelittlethings
Summary: Once we got past the issue of him taking my spot as captain, we became each other’s right-hand man. I participate in anything and everything evil with him and he does the same with me. Even though I'm trying to be nice, our minds work the same, being around him, encouraging him on with his plans, him encouraging mine, it's something I crave, something I need. We both feel the need for power, to never be the underdog.Right now, though, I’ve never felt more used. With him I don't mind being without control. He helps me, helps me get through family drama that I don't even like to admit myself, helps me get dance routines down, helps me with my voice. When it's just the two of us, it's almost like he cares. It's not just the captain making sure his player is ready; it's a friend helping a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Hunter sits there, perfect posture as he watches the group intensely. His eyes on Blaine as he dances and sings. I know there's no chance where my mind is, he's always emphasizing how he's not even remotely bi-curious, but I can't help but get jealous of the way his eyes linger over Blaine's every move, not making one glance in my direction.

Once we got past the issue of him taking my spot as captain, we became each other’s right-hand man. I participate in anything and everything evil with him and he does the same with me. Even though I'm trying to be nice, our minds work the same, being around him, encouraging him on with his plans, him encouraging mine, it's something I crave, something I need. We both feel the need for power, to never be the underdog.

Right now, though, I’ve never felt more used. With him I don't mind being without control. He helps me, helps me get through family drama that I don't even like to admit myself, helps me get dance routines down, helps me with my voice. When it's just the two of us, it's almost like he cares. It's not just the captain making sure his player is ready; it's a friend helping a friend.

\---

"I thought you weren’t bi?"

"What?" Hunter states, obviously appalled by the question. "I'm. Not. Bi!" He pronounces every syllable of his statement.

"Yeah? Well, you said it again. When you introduced yourself to Blaine you made sure to tack the, 'I'm not even remotely bi-curious' statement on the end. The more you say it, the less I believe it." My hands raise in attempt to stop him from his response.

"I'm not bisexual." It's clear in his tone that he's nowhere near happy with this conversation.

"Okay... That's why you couldn't take your eyes off Blaine through the entire number." Hunter’s expression quickly changing from a confident smirk, to a shocked, nervous quiver like he wants to say something but can't. "Or why when were alone you linger your hand on mine or on my waist when you help me dance..." My hand immediately flies up stopping Hunter from responding. "Now I know what it's like to be confused, to be in denial, and if that's what you need then okay; but just don't lead me on... don't..." I'm forced to take a breath, my heart, my voice, betraying me by faltering over the statement. "Don't treat me like you care when we're alone, then act like you don't know one thing about me when we're with the guys."

"Sebastian," It's too much, I can feel the liquid behind my eyes, I quickly turn to flee the situation. Normally with Hunter I don't mind the emotions, but now, when I've basically just told him I liked him in not so many words, I can't face him. "Sebastian," he states again, his hand circling my wrist to stop me from walking away.

I freeze, I don't talk, I don't turn toward him, I just stand there facing away from him, waiting for the rejection, waiting for the disappointment that I know too well. "I didn't know... I don't know how to do this okay." I turn to him, see the pain in his expression, see the unfamiliar vulnerability showing in his expression, in his body language. "I see you Sebastian. It might seem like I don't watch you when we preform, but I do. I see you looking at me, I see your face begging for me to give you the attention you deserve, but I just can't, I can't get lost in you in front of them." His confession catches me completely off guard, "I was watching Blaine, he's a great asset and your right he is flawless... but he's not you. The entire time I was watching him, I could still see you watching me, you did great, you hit every note, you hit every mark, well... with a few exceptions that we can work on."

He smiles, trying to lighten the tension in the room. "I'm not bi... or maybe I... No," the look of defeat in his eyes. "I just can't come out... I don't know exactly what this is, but I like being with you, practicing with you, collaborating with you, just talking to you, doing everything with you, and if you'll give me the honor, I will try to let you in more and to let my true self out to more than just you... but you have to understand, my background, my family..."

"Okay." I interrupt, I can't handle the pain on his face.

"Okay?" Hunter's shocked, confused by my settle response, but I'm still speechless, I wasn't expecting that, how am I supposed to react. "Well, let’s get to work then? Sectionals are less than a week away." He doesn't hesitate to change the course of the conversation. Both of us nodding in agreement before we jump right back into our normal motions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and mainly dialogue.

Before we know it, it's 10 o'clock. Luckily, it's a Friday, so they won’t force us to our rooms. We've gone through pages of song lyrics, endless music videos, and practiced an abundance of dances.

"Whistle?" Hunter blurts randomly between singing partial verses of songs.

"What?"

"The song, Whistle by Flo Rida." He says with such ease, as if I should have known exactly what he was talking about. "It would be the perfect song for sectionals, it has great background beats to go with the dance routine and it has vocals."

"That songs about giving blow jobs." Hunter looks as casual as ever, "Do you really think that's appropriate? The judges are usually pretty old."

"I think, of course you would know the hidden message behind that song," He starts with a smirk. Great now I’m thinking about Hunter and blow jobs, this isn't a good direction, considering the conversation we just had earlier today. "Second, I bet half the people there won’t even be paying attention to the words."

"What can I say; I know all there is to know about blow jobs." The words slip out of my mouth as he speaks, my mind not even catching up with the statement I just made until I process Hunter's expression. Surprised, entertained, timid, all hidden behind the slight smile forming on his lips and the smirk in his eyes. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I... I'm sorry." My head immediately falling into my hands.

"It's okay..." He says, obviously an in the moment response, "Maybe one day I'll find out how true that statement is." My head snaps up meeting his eyes, watching as they widen in realization. "Uhh..."

"I'm not going to play this off, if we didn't just have the conversation we had earlier, I would most definitely take you up on that." I say with confidence, slightly shifting my sitting position, watching as Hunter uncrosses his legs and alters his position.

"Should we get back to work?" He says after clearing his throat.

"Probably." I respond, even though my body is telling me to go for it, I know Hunter is nowhere near ready for that step-- more accurately, jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the dynamic between these two characters is changing quickly, but it's the way I originally wrote it and I didn't like the way the story changed when I tried to add to this scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and just stumbled across it, so I figured I'd start reading it over and posting as I get sections edited. I'm not sure what tags to add yet, but I will add tags as I post.


End file.
